


Alpha of his Heart

by skargasm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't put a name to it - don't even comment on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha of his Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spazlady2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazlady2002/gifts), [ronniemarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniemarie/gifts).



Derek shouldn’t be as all right with this as he is. He’s an Alpha—instinct says he shouldn’t want to be where he is. But maybe that’s why he’s never really been a good Alpha no matter how hard he tries—his instincts are not those of an Alpha and his life has always been too fucked up for him to ever have the opportunity to be a True Alpha. 

A hiss escapes him as long, sensitive fingers crook just so, touching him exactly where he needs it to make his asshole clench and his whole body writhe in a sinuous motion that drags a moan from behind him. 

“There?” Although it’s a question, the confidence underlying that voice says he knows exactly what he’s doing—that he knows exactly where to slide and twist to drag mewling cries from Derek. 

He’s face-down on his bed, ass raised high in the air, mewling and gasping for a human that’s barely 18 years old. It should be embarrassing, should have him feeling so humiliated that all he wants to do is curl up and cry but instead it’s liberating. Makes him feel so free. Because this barely 18 year old human is working his body perfectly, is crooning words of reassurance and love that are seeping into his subconscious, filling the holes and gaps in his psyche punched there by fate and by people he was too young to know he shouldn’t trust.

* * *

It’s different now— _he’s_ different now. Therapy, pack, a life that is still full of danger but now he’s not alone—he has people he can trust, rely on—he has support. His pack was—well, strange. It consisted of Scott, struggling to figure out the dynamics of being a True Alpha in a pack with another Alpha—learning from Derek whilst sometimes leading Derek, which was difficult but not impossible. Isaac who’s determined that this family will not implode the way his first family did. Lydia with her terrifying intelligence and petrifying wit who hides how deeply she feels beneath scathing commentary while helping to keep them alive and build themselves up until they are in a strong, healthy place. Jackson with his superiority complex failing to hide his need to belong. Alison turning her back on the hunting to help protect their chosen way of life—the ultimate choice which made it possible for the Argents and the pack to work together. Sometimes. 

And always there, always talking, questioning, prodding and asking is Stiles. 

Stiles who took the bestiary and turned it into a tool they used to help fight off those who wanted the Hale-McCall territory. Stiles who somehow convinced Derek to build a pack house through constant complaining about Derek taking up his entire bed when they lounge together talking, researching and sometimes watching programmes that Stiles insists Derek should see in an attempt to catch him up on pop culture. Stiles who saved Derek’s lives so many times it became pointless trying to keep track whilst Derek repaid the favour, all the time calling Stiles an idiot and running his hands and body all over him so that he smelt _right_. The token human integral to the pack—the cog that kept the whole thing moving. 

There’s no way to figure out just when Stiles and Derek became Stiles **AND** Derek. 

During pack meetings, plans are argued through with Scott bouncing from side to side with his only constant being protect the innocent; Derek with his bite first and ask questions later and Stiles with plans A, B, C all the way through to Z. Somehow it works—there a syzygy that works and they beat off witches and werewolves and faeries until they are recognised as a strong pack, a pack to be wary of and **not** challenge lightly. All of them are now somehow together.

A celebration of another success—whilst acknowledging their losses—and somehow at the end of the night it’s Stiles and Derek tidying up party debris, crashing out on the sofa to watch trash on the TV whilst somehow getting closer and closer. Until Stiles staying over because it’s easier than driving home in the early hours becomes Stiles staying over because there’s another episode to watch. Which turns into Stiles staying over because it’s warm and comfortable being entangled with Derek on the couch. And even if he does go home, Derek will no doubt end up climbing through his window and curling up with him on his bed. Besides, Derek’s bed is bigger and they have more room to cope with Stiles’ habit of flailing around while he sleeps until Derek gets fed up of dodging blows and ends up wrapping Stiles in his arms, anchoring him down with a muscled thigh and they sleep peacefully.

They don’t put a name to it—don’t even comment on it. It just is. Pack meetings where they all just accept that Stiles will be there no matter what time they arrive because when they all think of Derek it’s always with Stiles at his shoulder. Or at his side, talking constantly and irritating Derek in a way none of the rest of them would ever dare. Strangely even the Sheriff accepts it—perhaps because he knows that Derek will die before he lets anything happen to Stiles and knowing that someone so powerful is protecting his son, has ‘feelings’ for his son—makes it easier to accept. 

Nothing physical happens until after Stiles’ 18th birthday. It’s not even a conscious thing because they still haven’t put a name to it. But Stiles’ birthday party is a major pack event and after the booze, the cake and the presents, somehow Derek and Stiles are in the kitchen together, staring at each other, as always standing close to each other. There is no way to know who makes the first move because they are finally holding each other with _intent_ ; kissing and touching each other until the pack leaves with only a few giggles and comments that are pretty much unheard and/or ignored. 

The biggest surprise is when they reach the bedroom. Stiles is practically a virgin in **every** way—it’s not exactly easy to have a love life when you’re always in the middle of supernatural fights—it should be Derek leading the way, taking charge, being in control. But it’s not. Their kisses are passionate, deep—but there is no battle for control. Derek bares his throat for Stiles and Stiles accepts his submission and takes control.

* * *

There’s a lot to be said for internet porn and an insatiable desire for information. Even though it’s different in real life, the theory makes it possible to lead with gentleness and confidence. A depth of feeling provides the rest. 

Perhaps that’s why Derek is all right with it. Why he accepts when Stiles gently turns him over and nudges his thighs back towards his chest; when he fumbles slightly before finally guiding himself home; when he takes Derek’s mouth in a desperate kiss that says this won’t last long but God it’s fantastic while it lasts. 

Then it’s hot, gasping—snapping hips and biting kisses; claws digging into the mattress because he **needs** something to hold onto, to grasp; moans and groans dragged from his throat by thrusts that feel like they reach to the very depths of him. It’s watching that beloved face as passion makes it ugly with a snarl that heralds a complete loss of control. It’s the slick feeling of pre-come easing the rub, rub, rub that inevitably leads to a splatter of come between their bodies as they both finally go over the edge, freefalling safe in the knowledge that when they land the other will be there. Will always be there.

When they can breathe again—have separated and are lying side by side, silently thinking about how they reached this point, Derek turns to Stiles and gives a gentle smile before folding him into an embrace that should pre-empt the normal sleeping flails. 

“This is the quietest I have ever seen you.” Falling asleep laughing together feels good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you read Sterek whilst watching Teen Wolf season 3a—I refuse to accept Derek and that teacher woman, and that's avoiding all the spoilers that are all over the internet and Tumblr! 
> 
> With thanks to both Ronniemarie and Spazlady2002 for encouraging me to jump more fully onto the Sterek wagon - I blame the two of you entirely.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under the name [s k manganelli](http://skmanganelli.tumblr.com)


End file.
